Hogwarts Unido (pasado) (Era de Riddle)
by alixwolfix1
Summary: La Primera temporada de Herederos de la magia. La vida de los padres de Alix Lilian Wolfix Black, Amelia Alpha Black y Nicolás Rigell Wolfix. Tom Marvolo Riddel hizo LA PROMESA de vida.
1. Capitulo 1: Libros

Pov Normal

~Wolfix Manor~

Un niño de 9 años se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo tranquilamente, Su nombre es Nicolás Rigell Wolfix, o así era hasta que despertó, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Sky Wolfix, la madre de Nicolás, entró a la habitación justo cuando Nick citó:

-El futuro rey de Hogwarts conocerá a al Príncipe de Slytherin, querrá cuidarlo y protegerlo, Su futura reina le ayudará, la promesa ser realizara, Hermanos eternos..., La promesa se hará, la pasa querrá interferir en la vida del príncipe...

Dicho eso los ojos de Nicolás volvieron a ser dorados.

-Mama, ¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto algo adormecido.

-Tu habilidad de vidente se volvió a manifestar-Le contesto su madre con alegría, después de salir del Shock inicial.

-Yey!, Am, ¿Puedo comer?

-He, si hijo, después iremos al callejón Diagon

-¿Para que?

-Para crear tu biblioteca privada

-Aunque ya existe la biblioteca de la casa, supongo que será bueno.

-Y cuando te gradues de Hogwarts, guardarás tus libros en la de la familia, mientras tanto...

-Esta que empezaremos será de mi propiedad.

-Exacto

~En el comedor~

-Hola Hijo, amor

Rigell Wolfix nee Black, que se encontraba en el comedor, saludo a su esposa he hijo.

-Padre-Dijo Nick, Rig asintió.

Cuando Nicolás cumplió 8 años, empezaron a enseñarle cómo crear sus máscaras sangre pura, (más por costumbre que por otra cosa), las reglas de etiqueta y modales, los bailes, combate Muggle, etc.

Tanto para Muggles como para Magos y brujas, él es un prodigio.

Cuando un Wolfix cumple 8 años se le empieza a enseñar Todo lo que debe saber un sangre pura.

A los 9 años se les lleva al callejón Diagon, para que creen su propia biblioteca, que después, cuando se case, sus libros serán agregados a la biblioteca de la familia, que contiene mas de 1 millón libros en la actualidad.

Caldero Chorreante

En cuanto llegaron al bar, se dirigieron a la parte trasera y entraron a diagon.

-Nunca dejaré de maravillarme con la magia enserio-Dijo Nicolás.

-Ni nosotros hijo-Dijo Sky.

Dicho eso, se dirigieron a Florish y Botts.

-Deja que la magia te guíe a los libros.

-Okay :3

Entonces Nick primero se dirigió a la sección de Adivinación, Selecciono 4 libros de la materia, y se los llevó a sus padres.

-Adivinación, ¿eh?-Dijo Sky.

-Debe de ser por su don querida.

Luego de eso, agarro 6 de Transfiguración, 3 de Herbologia, 5 de pociones y 6 de DCAO.

-¿Esos son Todos?

-Si padre

Luego de pasar por el callejón oscuro, se dirigieron a comprar unos cuantos libros de Rituales, de magia negra.

En si, terminaron comprando una varita sin rastreador, un baúl de 7 compartimentos, muchos libros, túnicas nuevas, ingredientes de pociones, material para Alquimia, comida para lechuzas, y una elfina con su túnica especial para ella.

Cuando caminaban, Nick sintió un tirón de Magia, y se detuvo.

–Madre, sentí una magia llamándome–Siseo Preocupado.

Sus padres se vieron y asíntieron.

–Llevanos. Entonces Caminaron hasta llegar cerca de la entrada de Diagon, topandose con una Serpiente pequeña de color verde, que siseaba preocupada:

–Pobre Tom, necesito ayudarlo pero solo soy una serpiente.

Viendo que la serpiente necesitaba ayuda, Nicolas siseo:

–Serpiente, ¿Mis padres y yo podemos ayudarte en algo?, Sentí vuestro llamado.

La serpiente sin identificar, giro su cabeza, sorprendida de que alguien la entendiera, y de que hablara la lengua Parcel.

–Si, necesito sacar a un niño mágico de un orfanato Muggle, su nombre es Tom. Y yo soy Nagini.

–Sube a mi brazo y ocultate, iremos a rescatarlo.

Con Nagini oculta, los Wolfix se cambiaron su ropa con magia sin varita, y se dirigieron al orfanato Muggle, los padres ya se imaginaban cosas malas, mientras que Nick estaba preocupado por sus propios motivos. Pero por fuera parecían sin emociones, lo que hizo que nadie los detuviera en el camino al Londres no mágico.


	2. Capitulo 2: Adopción Muggle

Pov Normal

En el momento que salieron del Caldero Chorreante, ya estaban cambiados con ropa Muggle que deja en claro su posición económica.

Nagini les iba dando las instrucciones de cómo llegar al orfanato, Cuando llegaron casi les da un algo, "¡¿Cómo podían dejar a un niño mágico aquí?!", Fue el pensamiento de los tres Wolfix. Se miraron antes de asentir.

Rigell avanzó primero, seguido de Sky y Nicolás junto con Nagini, que estaba en su bolsillo. Su padre tocó la puerta, y la abrió una señora algo fea, a vista del niño, se notaba que estaba vieja.

La mujer miro las ropas de los tres, y en sus ojos se notó la sorpresa y la avaricia, así que con voz educada:

–Buenas tardes, ¿Vienen adoptar a uno de nuestros niños?

Lo dice como si los niños fueran un negocio, pensó Sky.

–Si, venimos por un niño llamado Tom Marvolo Riddell.

Se notaba que quería borrar su sonrisa, pero la mantenía.

–¿S-seguros?

–Si, me llegó una carta de un pariente diciéndome sobre el.

Mentira/padre, enseñame a mentir así, pensaron Nick y su madre.

–Vuelvo con el

Entonces se fue rápido, suponían que fue por Tom, luego de 5 minutos, regreso con un niño de cabello azabache, algunos rasgos aristocráticos, dos centímetros más bajo que Nick, suponían que el niño o era menor por meses que su hijo/el o no recibía la alimentación correcta.

Trae pocas cosas con el, pensó con cierta tristeza Nicolás.

–Tenga estos son sus papeles–Dijo La señora maleducada que nunca se presento.

–Gracias–Dijeron los tres.

Rigell hizo que avanzaran lo más lejos del orfanato, así que caminaron hasta llegar a un callejón donde no hay nadie, ni cámaras.

En el trayecto al callejón, Nick, que le había quitado las cosas a su nuevo hermano para cargarlas el mismo, vigilaba que el siguiera de frente. No podían perderlo, notaba que se veía confundido, así qué le dijo a Nagini en voz baja que se deslizara hasta Tom. Cuando el nombrado la noto, giro un momento hacia Nick, el cual solo le guiño un ojo.

–¿Nagini?

–¿Si Tom?

–¿Cómo...?

–¿Como conseguí que esta familia me ayudará?

–Si, por favor

–No es necesario explicarlo aquí

Tom se sorprendió cuando Nick le hablo en siseos.

–Estamos rodeados de Muggles, no podemos explicarte aquí, o estaríamos dañando el estatuto secreto.

Su hermanito asintió en comprensión.

–Ya se la saben–Rigell tomo la mano de su esposa, ella la de Nick, y el la de Tom.

–Agárrate fuerte Tom

El nombrado asintió, y derrepente sintió un tirón que lo hizo cerrarlos ojos, cuando los abrió, se encontró con la vista de una mansión.

–Por fin en casa–Dijo Sky.

–Nicolas, Tom tenemos que salir a una reunión en el ministerio.

Dicho eso, desaparecieron.

–¿Te explico?

–Si por favor–Dijo algo mareado Tom.


	3. Capitulo 3: Explicaciones y Teorías

Pov Normal

~~9 a.m.~~

Nick y Tom se dirigieron a la que sería la habitación del segundo.

-No sabíamos que te gustaría, ya que tu llegada fue de improvisto, ¿Te gusta?

La habitación era grande, en el centro de una pared, se encontraba una cama matrimonial con sábanas grises con detalles negros; las paredes eran de color café oscuro con detalles verde esmeralda. Los muebles eran de distintos tonos de café con detalles dorados.

Hay unas dos estanterías bastante grandes vacías, pensó Tom.

-Esta muy bien, enserio muchas gracias por sacarme de ese lugar-Dijo el hermano Adoptivo de Nick bastante agradecido. Nick sonrió.

-Me alegra que te guste, mamá y papá no llegarán hasta más tarde, pues fueron a visitar a mi padrino-Comento Nicolas.

-Esta bien, ¿pero podrías explicarme sobre el mundo mágico?

-Claro, y si te lo preguntabas, las estanterías son para que armes tu propia biblioteca.

-Genial

Se sentaron en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación de Nick.

–Esto irá para rato, ¡White!

Al llamado, apareció una elfina algo joven con una túnica que tenía el bordado de los Wolfix. El futuro príncipe de las serpientes vio con curiosidad a la criatura.

–Si amo Nicolas, ¿Que puede hacer White por usted?

–Primero, el-Señalo a Su hermano-Es Tom y vivirá aquí, segundo trae un plato grande de fruta preparada, por favor.

–Si, white traerá la fruta del amo Nicolas y el amo Tom-Y con un puff, desapareció.

~~~10 horas después~~~

Rigell y Sky llegaron a las 11 de la noche a su casa, entonces buscaron a sus hijos, no los encontraron en la sala, así que subieron y los vieron en el sillón. Nick abrazaba protectoramente a Tom, mientras que esté se aferraba al primero.

–Que tiernos 3

–Dejémoslos descansar

~~~Al día siguiente~~~

Pov Tom

Es la primera vez que duermo tan bien, en cuanto abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que todo lo que viví ayer ocurrió en verdad, ¿A quien estoy abrazando?.

Me despegue un poco para ver de quién se trataba, reconocí esa cabellera castaña. Entonces... La magia es real, ya sabía yo que soy más especial que esos Muggles, si, esa palabra les queda perfecta.

–Hermanito, ¿Ya acabaste con tus pensamientos de superioridad?

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

–Y-Ya

–Vamos a desayunar

Entonces nos dirigimos al comedor.

–Madre, Padre–Ambos saludamos, aunque a yo algo avergonzado, siendo sincero.

–¿Descanzaron bien?–Nos pregunto mamá, que extraño es decir eso.

–Como un bebe–Contesto mi hermano, solo asentí de acuerdo.

–Excelente, fuimos con el ministro después de la junta y de visitar a tu padrino Nick, nos entrego esto para ti y ya arreglamos la papelería de Tom, solo necesitamos llevarte para que firmes con tu sangre–Asentí, mientras que Nick abría lo que sea que le haya regalado su padrino.

–¡¡Por el amor a Merlín!!–Me sobresalte.

Nicolás exibia un libro con varios animales en el.

–¿Recuerdas que te mencioné a Newt Scamander?

–Si, el escritor de Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,¿Por?

Me dio una sonrisa de gato.

–El es mi padrino

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue suspirar.

–Y ya te conseguimos Padrinos Tom–Comento Rigell, dirigí mi mirada hacia el.

–Pollux Black e Irma Black(nee Crabbe)–mi Hermano abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿Quienes son?–Le pregunte a Nick.

–Los padres de Walburga, Cygnus, Alphared y Amelia Black, Walburga es la prometida de mi mejor amigo, Orion Black.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa–¿Con su primo?

–Recuerda lo que te conté ayer, los matrimonios entre familiares es más normal para los magos y brujas que para los Muggles–Explico.

–Efectivamente, este es el plan de hoy: 1. Iremos a gringotts con los duendes para adoptarte con un ritual, y te cambiaremos el apellido Muggle, y verificaremos tu herencia, estoy casi seguro de que tus rasgos me recuerdan a una familia que creo que está extinta.

2\. Te compraremos tus propios libros para la biblioteca que te habla explicado Nick, además de comprarte ropa y cosas para tu habitación.

3\. Y te enseñaremos a actuar como un sangre pura.

Asentí, sería genial poder entender parte de lo que me explico el genial de mi hermano mayor.

–Cierto, ¿Podrían transfigurar la ropa de Tom?

Padre asintió y con un movimiento de varita ya no traía la ropa del orfanato, si no una túnica de color negro con detalles dorados y un escudo en la parte superior derecha, desde el punto de vista de la gente.

El escudo era un lobo y tenía unas palabras en el "honestum mori".

–¿Qué dice el escudo?

–Morir con honor–Contesto Nick.

–En fin, andando familia tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

~~~~En la noche~~~~

Pov Normal

El ahora Thomas Gaunt Wolfix, se tiró al piso agotado. Mientras que su familia lo veía divertida.

–Yo tuve que aguantar el doble hermanito

Tom solo atino a desmayarse. Así que Nick lo cargo en brazos al estilo princesa, y la cabeza de su hermano quedó recostada en su pecho.

–Voy a llevarlo a su cuarto

Dicho eso se dirigió a arriba bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

–Si no fuera por qué se que Amelia es la pareja de Nick, probablemente sospecharía de que Tom lo sea.

–Igualmente amor, aunque, no pedimos un examen de herencia completo.

Ambos padres se vieron fijamente.

–Tenemos que verificar cualquier cosa mañana, y recordarle a ambos que no se acerquen a la cabra, al igual que a nuestros aliados.

–Si...

~~Con los hermanos~~

Nicolas colocó a Thomas suavemente en la cama del segundo nombrado, lo arropó y se iba a ir, hasta que esté le agarro la manga de la Túnica. Se giro hacía el.

–¿Qué pasa Thomas?–Pregunto en suaves siseos.

–¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?–Pidio de manera Tímida.

Nick asintió, hizo un movimiento de varita y su ropa se cambió a un piyama de seda color negro y detalles plateados, y se acomodo al lado de Tom, el cual se acurrucó en el pecho de el primer mencionado. Este solo lo abrazo, y coloco su cabeza sobre la de el menor y olió su cabello antes de decirle.

–Descanza Tom

–Descanza Nick

Hola Cachorros, les tengo una pregunta, ¿Quieren que Nicolas tenga de pareja tanto a Amelia como a Thomas? O solo Amelia y Nick. Necesito ayuda si o si.

NicolasxAmelia

NicolasxAmeliaxThomas

O quieren que solo sea NicolasxThomas

Obviamente Nick es el alpha, si se elige la segunda opción, en el examen de herencia completo, saldrá que Tom es un Portador, ya saben ustedes para que.

Pero si eligen la última tendré que editar la historia de heredera Wolfix para que Alix Lilian Wolfix siga existiendo y crearle una nueva pareja a Amelia y que no se quede solita, no me molestará, igualmente estoy editando.

Eso es todo, Adiós Cachorros!!


	4. Capítulo 4:¿Todo en Orden?

Pov Normal

Luego de aquellos pensamientos por parte del Lord y Lady Wolfix. Al día siguiente, todos fueron a Gringotts para aclarar las teorías locas.

–Tu Sangre, joven Gaunt.

Thomas hizo lo que le pidió el director del banco.

Prueba de Herencia

Nombre Completo: Thomas Marvolo Gaunt Wolfix (antes, Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt).

Estatus: Sangre pura [Ahora, Mestizo [Antes]

Especie: Mitad Licántropo

Pareja destinada: (No ha nacido)

Padre Biologíco: Tom Riddle [Vivo] (Muggle)

Padre Adoptivo: Rigell Luun Wolfix (nee Black) [Vivo] (Sangre pura)

Madre Biologíca: Merope Gaunt [Muerta] (Sangre pura)

Madre Adoptiva: Sky Sweet Wolfix Potter [Viva] (Sangre pura)

Hermano: Nicolas Rigell Wolfix Black [Vivo] (Sangre pura)

Padrino: Pollux Black [Vivo] (Sangre pura)

Madrina: Irma Black (nee Crabbe) [Viva] (Sangre pura)

Asendencia

Gaunt

Slytherin

Destiny

Wolfix

Draconis

Bóvedas

Gaunt #25438:

209, 800, 345, 5357 Galeones

234, 455, 664, 589 Stickles

677, 889, 897, 988 Knuts

Todos los libros de los Gaunt

Todas las joyas Gaunt

Slytherin

#2080

245, 876, 954, 234 Galeones

13, 999, 875, 578, 578, 865 Stickles

13, 467, 896, 421, 964 Knuts

#9070

Todos los libros de las mansiones (Básicamente una biblioteca

gigante), Retratos.

#3050

777, 777, 777, 777, 777, 777, 777 Galeones

555, 555, 555, 555, 555, 555 Stickles

333, 333, 333, 333, 333, 333 Knuts

Destiny

(Solo se puede obtener algo gracias al Actual Lord Destiny)

Wolfix

Bóveda de Fideicomiso: #298

Draconis

(Solo se puede obtener algo gracias al Actual Lord Draconis).

Títulos

Heredero Gaunt (por madre Biologíca)

Heredero Slytherin (por sangre)

Heredero Destiny (Línea Secundaria)

Heredero Wolfix (Línea Secundaria)

Heredero Draconis (Línea Secundaria)

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, aunque ambos Wolfix mayores suspiraron aliviados. Thom y Nick los vieron extrañados.

–Madre, padre,¿Todo en Orden?

–Pregunto Nicolas.

Ambos se vieron antes de negar con la cabeza.–Ideas locas hijo.

–¿Esta bien?–Contesto algo dudoso.

–Para aprovechar, ¿Quieren arreglar algunos asuntos con respeto a sus inversiones mis señores?.

Así que se entretuvieron arreglando asuntos en Gringotts.

[En el siguiente capítulo ya irán a Hogwarts, me saltare un par de cosas que revelare cuando sea necesario.

¿Quién quieren que sea la pareja de Thomas?(que no haya nacido, claramente).

OC (hombre o mujer)--

Harry Potter--

Severus Snape--

James Potter--

Adiós Cachorros!!


	5. Capítulo 5: Anden

Pov Normal

Después de después de dos años y unos meses, finalmente Thomas y Nicolás se encontraban en el andén .

Ambos venían vestidos con las túnicas de los Wolfix, Tom se peino, Nick, bueno, ni lo intentó, sus padres venían atrás de ellos. La familia tenía un aura de poder, todos los sangre pura que los veían se sintieron algo intimidados, otros los veían con admiración, y unos con codicia y avaricia.

Los Wolfix son de las primeras familias mágicas en existir, muchos dicen que son los favoritos de Lady Magia y los dioses, pues sus habilidades son increíbles, muchos padres al ver qué ahora tenían dos herederos pensaban en ver si podían comprometer a alguna de sus hijas con ellos.

Apesar de ser admirados, también eran temidos por sus propias habilidades, por qué enojados eran peligrosos, los únicos que se podían acercar eran las familias aliadas, por ejemplo los Black, que se acercaron a ellos.

–Lord y Lady Black–Saludaron Rigell y Sky.

–Lord Wolfix, Lady Wolfix–Regresaron el saludo, Pollux e Irma. Luego dirigieron la vista hacia los herederos de la pareja.

–Lord Draconis–Saludo Pollux a Nick. Los que escuchaban la conversación abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Nick inclino la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia cuatro niños de su edad. Estos al ver su mirada se presentaron.

–Walburga Black

–Alphared Black

–Cygnus Black

–Amelia Black–La mirada de Nick se quedó viendo a la joven, su cabello era negro y semi ondulado, sus ojos eran de color grisaseos con detalles muy leves de color dorado, lo que llamo su atención. Así que se acercó a ella y se presentó.

Hizo una mini reverencia y hablo–Soy Nicolas Wolfix, Lord Draconis, pero puedes decirme Nick–Le guiñó un ojo, lo que la hizo sonrojarse levemente, Nick iba a decir otra cosa, hasta que escucho una tos, los demás hermanos se quitaron revelando a Orion Black.

–¿Cortejando a mi prima tan pronto?

Nicolas se separó un poco de Amelia y se acerco a Orion–Heredero Black–Saludo siguiendo el protocolo.

–Lord Draconis–Regreso el saludo, aunque en sus ojos se podía apreciar dejes de diversión. El joven lord le lanzó una mirada que decía "No hables de más".

–Es hora de que se dirijan a buscar un vagón vacío mis hijos–Ordeno Rigell.

–Si Padre, andando Thomas–Contesto Lord Draconis y comenzó a caminar mientras que su hermano lo seguía junto con los Black.

Después de caminar dentro del tren, entraron al último vagón que se encontraba vacío para suerte de ellos, primero hizo pasar a su hermano, luego paso a Orion, después a las hermanas Walburga y Amelia Black. Antes de entrar el, se dirigió a los hermanos, que lo miraban en espera de ordenes.

–¿Que desea que hagamos, Mi Rey?–Pregunto Cygnus en voz baja, Alphared también lo vio espectante.

–Consigan seguidores para nuestra causa, mi método es el más apropiado para obtener lo que deseamos, además de que tenemos al príncipe–Ordeno Nicolas con su máscara sangre pura. Cygnus y Alphared asintieron, era algo sencillo, esperaban que su Rey se encargará de los leones; Dicho eso, ambos se despidieron y Nick entro al vagón, obteniendo miradas de curiosidad.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano, que estaba pegado al lado de la puerta, había un asiento que el guardaba para Abraxas, enfrente de Thom estaba sentada Walburga, al lado Orion y en la esquina, Amelia.

–¿Y eso que estás sentada con nosotros, Walburga?–Le pregunto alzando una ceja con tal elegancia, y Thomas lo imito, generando un deje de ternura para las hermanas y Orion.

Para Orion su Rey se veía Poderoso, imponente, astuto, inteligente, y unas cualidades más, el esperaba que el príncipe las aprendiera o se vería algo débil para los pocos sangre pura y mestizos que no respetan a los Wolfix.

–Orion no me dejó irme, Mi Rey–Lo último lo susurro en voz baja.

–Puedes retirarte, sabes que debes hacer de todos modos–Walburga asintió, vio a su hermana unos segundos y decidió dejarla con su señor–Nos vemos en el castillo, hermana mía.

–Por supuesto.

–Amelia, siéntate a mi lado–La mencionada asintió y se sentó al lado del Lord, quién se le quedó viendo unos segundos antes de girar la cabeza hacia el frente y decir.

–Adelante Abraxas–Entonces un Rubio platinado de ojos azul cielo entro, acompañado de un chico de cabellos negros y ojos negros.

Abraxas se sentó enfrente de Thomas y el chico de ojos negros se sentó enfrente de Amelia, dejando a Orion en medio.

–Mi Rey, le presento a Thadeus Nott.

Nick miro unos segundos a Nott antes de presentarse–Hola heredero Nott, me presento, soy Nicolás Rigell Wolfix Black, Heredero Wolfix, Lord Draconis–Thadeus abrió los ojos, el estaba en el mismo vagón que un lord.

–Me alegra conocerlo, mi señor. ¿Se puede saber quienes son sus acompañantes?

–Por supuesto–En cuanto su hermano mayor dio la señal se enderezó en su asiento e imito el tono de su hermano.

–Soy Thomas Marvolo Gaunt Wolfix, heredero Gaunt, un placer–Siseo como Nick. Amelia reacciono y contesto.

–Amelia Alpha Black.

–Orion Black, Heredero Black.

–Un placer conocerlos a Todos.

–Tengamos un viaje tranquilo antes de que lleguemos al Castillo, ¿De acuerdo?

–Si, mi Señor–Dijeron al Unísono Orion, Abraxas y Thadeus.

–Si Hermano–No hace falta aclarar quien lo dijo.

–Si, mi soulmate–Nick y Amelia de vieron a los ojos. Thomas solo se puso a leer un libro de pociones para ignorar a todos los demás.

ADIOS CACHORROS!!!


	6. Capitulo 6: Bienvenido, Potter

Pov Normal

En el vagón todos estaban tranquilos, los reyes estaban leyendo un libro de herbologia, el príncipe leía sobre transfiguración, la mano derecha de los reyes sobre pociones, la mano izquierda sobre encantamientos y el nuevo aliado sobre criaturas mágicas.

Todos ya se habían cambiado, y habían comido unos cuantos dulces, cortesía del Rey. En un momento se freno el tren, y comenzaron a bajar, Abraxas, Orion y Thadeus enfrente, siendo el heredero Black quien lidera el caminó, Amelia y Nick estaban lado a lado, en el medio de ambos estaba Thomas.

–Saben, parezco su hijo.

Por ese comentario recibió una mirada de muerte de parte de su cuñada, y una mirada divertida de su hermano.

–«_Cuan diferentes son_»–Pensó Thomas divertido.

–4 por barco–Dijo un Semigigante.

–Abraxas, Orion, Thadeus, saben que hacer–Ordeno el joven lord.

–Si Thom–Los tres se dirigieron a los demás barcos, el nombrado dirigió a su hermano y a su futura esposa a un barco, donde se encontraba un azabache que usaba unos lentes redondos, el cual los miro con curiosidad, antes de detener su mirada en Nicolás. Este se presentó.

–Soy Nicolás Rigell Wolfix Potter Black

El chico abrió los ojos al reconocerlo.

–Yo soy Fleamont Potter, ¿Tu eres el primogénito de Sky Wolfix Potter, hija de Jack Potter?

–Afirmativo

–Wow, nunca creí conocerte... mi lord–Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, Nick estaba divertido y contentó, Parece que los Potter seguirían siendo leales a los Wolfix.

–Puedes decirme Nick

–Ententendido, por cierto, asumo que usted mi señor, mi señora y el príncipe irán a Slytherin–Hablo en voz baja.

–Efectivamente, Fleamont.

–Yo me encargo de conseguir gente en Gryffindor.

–Eso me agrada, los sly que están de nuestra parte no quieren hablar con ellos–Dio un suspiro.

–Eso supuse

–Por cierto, Bienvenido Potter

Luego de un rato, bajaron de los barcos y caminaron hasta llegar a unas puertas, quien los escoltaba, la tocó tres veces antes de ser recibidos por un señor que vestía unas túnicas un tanto, coloridas, este es nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, el profesor de transfiguración, según le entendio Thom.

Los llevaron hasta el comedor para ser seleccionados, o eso les dijo el profesor Dumbledore. El cual coloco en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas, y encima de este puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago.

Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, como una boca y comenzó a cantar.

_Después de la fundación,_

_Cuatro magos se unieron,_

_Cada uno con sus ideales_

_Para seleccionar a quien_

_Debían enseñar._

_Sus nombres eran_

_Godric Gryffindor, el cual solo aceptaría a los valientes, osados, y caballerosos,_

_Helga Hufflepuff, ella aceptaba a los justos y leales, los que no le temían al trabajo pesado,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, inteligentes y eruditos la seguían,_

_Salazar Slytherin, astutos, leales con sus cercanos, son grandes personas, pero no los quieres de enemigos._

El comedor estallo en aplausos, aunque algo confundidos por lo último dicho, el sombrero se inclinó y volvió a quedar rígido.

–Cuando los nombre, pasen al frente, Abbott Athen.

Un chico de estatura normal, cabello café claro, sin el porte sangre pura.

–¡Ravenclaw!

Luego de unos cuantos llegamos a la letra B.

–Black, Alphared

–¡Slytherin!

Alphared camino con elegancia hacia la mesa de las serpientes, el le guardaría lugares a sus señores y príncipe.

–Black, Amelia

Nick le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le regreso.

–reciban a su reina, ¡Slytherin!

Amelia se sentó al lado de Nott, su futuro novio y esposo aún no tomaba su asiento como rey, por lo cual no estaban sentados en el centro. Los Sly la observaban.

–Black, Cygnus

–¡Slytherin!

Hizo lo mismo que sus hermanos.

–Black, Orion

–¡Slytherin!

Si su audición no fallaba, escucho a alguien decir que tenían una invasión de Blacks, eso le causó gracia.

–Black, Walburga

–¡Slytherin!

Con cada Black, los Slytherin aplaudieron siguiendo sus protocolos. Nick vio que le echaron un ojo a SU Amelia, ja, debería hablar con ella primero y luego con sus padres.

Después siguieron los apellidos que empezarán con las letras C, D, E, F, y finalmente G.

–Buena suerte hermanito, te veré haya–Esas palabras relajaron a Thom.

–Gaunt, Thomas

Por el comedor se escuchaban murmullos, más:

–¿Aun existen los Gaunt?

–Pues el heredero no esta mal.

–Quiero un compromiso con el, así obtendré una gran fortuna.

–El será mío.

Estos últimos tres molestaron a Nick, el cual liberó un poco de su magia, sofocando a los que hablaron antes. Eso hizo que el sonriera de lado.

–Reciban a su príncipe, ¡Slytherin!

Thom alcanzo a escuchar dos murmullos de su hermano (_Estoy Orgulloso de ti, maldito sombrero hablador_), antes de que el se dirigiera en medio de los hermanos Alphared y Cygnus, estos actuando como sus guardianes.

Pasaron otra letras más, H, I, J, K, L.

–Lovegood, Daniel

–¡Ravenclaw!

Ese chico llamo su atención, algo le decía que era diferente. Otra letra, M.

–Malfoy, Abraxas

–¡Slytherin!

Abraxas y Nick se miraron unos segundos, el segundo asintió. Luego de otro rato, letra N.

–Nott, Thadeus

–¡Slytherin!

**[Ambos fueron con los demás, estos dejaron un lugar en medio de ellos, ambos cuidaban de la reina, la cual tenía un asiento a su lado izquierdo libre y en el siguiente se encontraba Malfoy, a el lado derecho de ella se encuentra Nott, su cuñado se encontraba enfrente de ella, y a los lados de este estaban dos de sus hermanos, su hermana estaba al lado de Cygnus, y Orion enfrente de Malfoy]**

Otra letra P.

–Potter, Fleamont

–¡Gryffindor!

Su nuevo amigo y seguidor estaba siguiendo instrucciones, después lo iniciaría de manera oficial. Q, R, S, T, U, V, Finalmente su letra W.

–Wolfix, Nicolás

Otra vez se generaron murmullos. Aunque estos generaron algo de risa a los amigos y familia.

–Tengo Miedo

–Yo no me meteré con el

–Un Wolfix, mi padre me contó que es mejor no hacer enojar a un Wolfix, no importa si es hombre o mujer.

–Pues es bastante sabio

–Yo quiero tener hijos gracias

–Mi abuelo se quedo sin poder tener más hijos, por haber hecho enojar a uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto con Nick...

–_Si, lo veo, un plan bastante estructurado, vi las ideas básicas con su hermano y seguidores, descuide mi lord, Albus no sabrá nada, se porque su familia lo odia, pero basta de charlas, saluden al rey, ¡Slytherin!_

Los Slytherin aplaudieron bastante fuerte, junto con Potter y Lovegood. Nicolás tomo el asiento que le guardaron.

–Veo que consiguió dos nuevos aliados.

–Efectivamente, Fleamont se encargará de los Gryffindor, en cuanto a Lovegood, hablaré con el en cuanto pueda, algo me dice que el es especial.

[Después de una cena bastante entretenida]

Todos los alumnos de 2 a 7 año rodearon a Thomas, aprovecharon que los Black, Malfoy, Nott y Wolfix no estaban, ellos habían sido llamados a Dirección.

Thom maldijo en su mente, aunque por fuera mantenía una expresión neutral, o en otra palabras una máscara sangre pura marca Wolfix.

–¡¡_Como te atreves a usar un apellido de un sangre pura respetables_!!

«_Respetables mis calzones_»Penso Thomas.

Uno de séptimo empujó a Thom. Mala idea, varios, por no decir casi todos retrocedieron al ver qué de sus ropas salió una boa constructor (Nagini).

–Aunque tengas una serpiente sigues siendo un **Sangre sucia**.

Derrepente se sintieron dos magias molestas y una furiosa.

–¿_Cómo lo llamaron_?–Dos voces hablaron al unísono, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de casi todos los presentes.


	7. Capitulo 7: Horace vista nula

Pov normal

–¿_Cómo lo llamaron_?–Dos voces hablaron al unísono, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de casi todos los presentes. Todos miraron atrás de Thomas y vieron a los reyes y su círculo interno.

–E-es que el m-maldito s-sangre s-sucia e-esta usando el apellido de unos respetabl-es sangre pur-a–Se atrevió a hablar, Ujin Parkinson.

–Primero que nada, el no es un nacido de Muggles, segundo, si vuelvo a escuchar esa **_palabra_**...–Lo último fue cargado con magia, lo que hizo que varios se hicieran del baño.

–Thomas, hermano, deja te ayudo–Mientras Nick ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse, y este recogió a Nagini del suelo, ambos hermanos se perdieron la mirada de terror en los que atacaron al menor de los Wolfix.

Debido a que se dieron cuenta de algo.

_Atacamos al hermano de un **Wolfix puro**._

Derrepente se escucho la puerta de la sala común abrirse y en menos de un segundo, Nicolás, su hermano, futura novia y su círculo interno, estaban de pie, como si nunca hubieran aterrizado a varios Slytherin.

Aunque hubieron excepciones: Paul Zabini, Zeon Lestrange, Lunao Crounch, Lier Goyle y Reil Crabble. Ellos fueron los únicos que no le hicieron nada al pequeño Wolfix y se pusieron cerca de ellos con tranquilidad. Puede que se deba al hecho de que fueron reclutados por Walburga, Cygnus y Alphared.

La persona que entro era su jefe de casa, Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn o como muchos le decían, Horace Slughorn. Este miro extrañado a todos los de su casa, pues 3/4 de ellos tenían sus máscaras bajadas, ya que reflejaban algo de terror al mirar a los demás, específicamente a Nicolás, Amelia y Thomas.

«_Na, deben de ser cosas mías_»

_Después de un discurso..._

–Ya que todos tienen a su compañero de dormitorio, vayan a dormir, mujeres hacia la izquierda, hombres hacia la derecha.

[Dormitorios:

–Nicolas Wolfix y Thomas Gaunt

–Orion Black y Abraxas Malfoy

–Thadeus Nott y Paul Zabini

–Lunao Crounch y Cygnus Black

–Zeon Lestrange y Alphared Black]

Cuando Nick y Thom ingresaron a su dormitorio, solo hicieron su rutina antes de dormir. Ya cuando estaban listos Thomas miro a su hermano, este solo alzó su ceja en señal de pregunta.

–¿Me explicas sobre la ciudad para lobos fundada por nuestro ancestro Liam Griffin Wolfix y parte de nuestra Historia ?

–Por supuesto, tenemos tiempo–Lanzo un Tempus y este marco las 8:30.

–Esta es la Historia de la fundación de **Wolf shelter**...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hola, ya me he decidido de como manejar la publicación de está Historia y los capítulos. Estos tendrán alrededor de 400 a 500 Palabras, creo que está Historia es más introduccion a la Familia Wolfix y su intervención en la Historia canon, en el momento que la acabe, seguiré trabajando en la segunda temporada: Heredera Wolfix.**

**Como se pudo apreciar, Ya hicieron su primer interferencia con Tom, ¿Se reducirá su odio a los muggles?¿Ya no hará horrocruxes?**

**Cualquier** **duda consultar la sección de "nominaciones, avisos y más"**

**Adiós Cachorros!**


End file.
